The present invention relates generally to improved storage racks and, in particular, to storage racks having an improved pick deck for allowing easy access to loads stored on pallets by warehouse personnel.
Well known, shelf-type storage racks typically include at least four columns rigidly connected by cross beams positioned in transverse relation to the columns forming what are commonly known as storage rack trusses. The racks may be arranged as a pair of back-to-back arrays with each array facing an access aisle. Typically, racks have pick decks located adjacent to the access aisle where pallets, their loads and/or portions of their loads may be accessed by warehouse personnel who are typically referred to as order pickers.
In the grocery sector, for example, loads of products are shipped from the manufacturer to a wholesaler on pallets, which are often stored by the wholesaler on shelf-type storage racks. Order pickers at the wholesaler then typically unload (or pick) only portions of a load for ultimate shipment to a retail store. The columns of standard rack storage systems are typically spaced 96 inches apart and 44 inches deep. Standard pallets are typically 40 inches wide by 48 inches deep. Thus, in many instances, two pallets are stored side-by-side on the rack, the loads of which are accessible by an order picker from the access aisle.
However, because of the configuration of the standard and known pick decks of standard rack systems, access to the load on the pallet can be difficult and cumbersome.
The present invention preserves the advantages of the various known rack storage systems and also provides new features and advantages. For example, the present invention provides a rack storage system having a pick deck that allows easy access by order pickers to the products stored on pallets.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, diagonal pallet support beams span diagonally between front and rear columns of adjacent storage rack trusses. One diagonal beam spans from the front column of one truss to the rear column of the adjacent truss. A second diagonal beam consists of two beam sections spanning from the other front and rear columns to the center of the first diagonal beam. At the rear of the pick deck, a safety beam spans the diagonal pallet support beams at or almost at deck depth. In this manner, two pallets may be placed laterally on the pick deck against the rack trusses leaving approximately 16 inches between the two pallets. The diagonal pallet support beam arrangement allows order pickers to step between the side-by-side pallets (up to almost half of their depth), which makes it easier to reach the goods on the pallets and particularly the rear of the pallet. The rear support beam eliminates the possibility of the pallets tipping as they are unloaded.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the safety beam spans between the two rear parallel columns. And, in yet another embodiment, the second diagonal beam may be one piece.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved pick deck for rack storage systems that permit easy access to loads stored on pallets by order pickers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety beam that prevents pallets from tipping over as they are unloaded.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pick deck for rack storage systems that is useful in a variety of storage applications, including, but not limited to, the grocery sector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pick deck that can be retrofitted into existing rack storage systems or installed into new storage rack systems.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pick deck for rack storage structures that saves costs from other pick decks.
An additional object of the present invention is to eliminate the necessity of having to rotate a pallet to get at the rear cases on the pallet.
The terms used in the claims of this patent are intended to have their broadest meaning consistent with the requirements of law. Where alternative meanings are possible, the broadest meaning is intended. All words used in the claims are intended to be used in the normal, customary usage of grammar and the English language.